


Oh, I Believe

by ADreamIsASoftPlaceToLand



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Second Citadel (Penumbra Podcast), Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 14:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20707526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADreamIsASoftPlaceToLand/pseuds/ADreamIsASoftPlaceToLand
Summary: written for @jakkubrat on tumblr for the prompt "I can't breathe"





	Oh, I Believe

**Author's Note:**

> title from "You Say" by Lauren Daigle

He wakes up gasping, tears streaming down his face. He doesn’t know what’s wrong, doesn’t even remember the dream that woke him, only that he’s terrified. 

Something stirs beside him and then, “Damien? Damien, what’s wrong?” 

_ Rilla _ . And then he’s panicking more because  _ oh saints I woke her why did I wake her foolish, foolish, she sleeps so little as it is and-  _ “I- I can’t- breathe.” 

He scrunches his eyes shut and her hands touch his face, card through his hair. She holds him close. She whispers that  _ it’s alright _ over and over again, until finally, he believes her. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @shorter-than-her-tbr-pile on tumblr!


End file.
